The Eye of the Moon
by Rocker-Starlight
Summary: Having defeated their own difficult foes, can they handle being thrown into a new world, and the mysteries it holds?
1. Chapter 1

The Eye of the Moon A Sailor Moon/Wheel of Time crossover Chapter 1 By Rocker Starlight Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimers: Wheel of Time was created by Robert Jordan  
Sailor Moon was created by Naoko Takeuchi  
  
Time-Line Notes~  
  
Wheel of Time ~ Post Crown of Swords  
  
Sailor Moon ~ After Stars, but prior to the wedding. When I looked in the Manga, the wedding looks like it takes place some good years after the battle with Galaxia and Chaos, so it makes it a little simplier. ^_^  
  
Final note ~ Originally this series was written by the author Cruton, but some years back, when I asked about him minding me continueing it, he gave me complete permission to the series, and let me have it all! Let me tell ya, it was a complete shock. Well, I plan on editing this up to fit my own writing style soon enough, but I will be posting the original copies until then, so people can enjoy what he had released. ^_^ -----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Demandred stepped out of the portal and on to the cursed soil of Shayol Ghul. As his boots touched the ground, the disturbed dirt rose up and filled his nostrils with a sulphurous stench.  
  
He didn't really mind the smell anymore, as he did on his first trip to the mountain. Actually, all his frequent visits had made the smell a pleasant familiarity, if one could call anything at Shayol Ghul pleasant.  
  
Taking his time to survey the scenery, his eyes rested on the forges of Thakan'dar. They seemed to be on fire themselves, as the forgers milled out weapons for the trollocs. By the rate of activity, it seemed the raids into the borderlands were getting more successful.  
  
"Demandred"  
  
The forsaken turned to face Shadar Haran, the taller then average myrddraal who seemed to play an important part in the Great Lords plan.  
  
"Come"  
  
Haran then turned towards the tunnel that lead to the bowls of Shayol Ghul without even looking to see if Demandred was following him.  
  
Demandred broke into a light jog to catch up to the shadow spawn, then fell into place walking behind him. As they continued on, Demandred took note that the tunnel, for once, did not change shape the entire trip. He couldn't stop the smile that formed on his lips. "The Great Lord must be pleased." He thought to himself.  
  
The darkness of the tunnel soon gave way to the glow of molten rock as they entered the heart of Shayol Ghul. Haran hung back as Demandred walked forward and prostrated himself in front of the pool of lava in the center of the camber, the Pit of Doom.  
  
He kneeled there in silence for what seemed to be an eternity. Then, a sudden wave of power filled the camber as the presence of the Great Lord entered the room. It washed through Demandred body, invading his mind, forcing itself into his thought.  
  
REPORT, DEMANDRED.  
  
"All goes as planned, my lord." Demandred managed to choke out.  
  
GOOD. IF YOU SUCCEED, YOU MAY YET BECOME THE NAE'BLIS. HERE ARE YOUR FINAL INSTRUCTIONS.  
  
Demandred fell to the floor in convulsions as new information was forced into his brain. Then, suddenly as it had started, it stopped. Getting up, a wide smile formed on his face. He bowed deeply towards the Pit of Doom, then turned to follow Haran back to the surface.  
  
When they reached mouth of the tunnel, Haran gave Demandred one last look with his eyeless face. It was an appraising look, as if the myrddaal was trying to divine if Demandred had any chance in fulfilling the Great Lord's instruction.  
  
Demandred gave his best show of not noticing as he walked down the slope. When he felt he was a suffienct distance away, Demandred opened himself to saidin. The "one" power, the power that supposedly drove the Wheel of Time, filled him, turning his once dull world into a cornucopia of sight, sound, and smell, as all his sense were augmented. Fighting the need to draw more, to draw it all, Demandred wove the nessicery weaves of spirit. He then used those weaves to force apart the Pattern itself and create a portal away from Shayol Ghul. And, in the blink of an eye, he was gone.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
The Wheel of Time turns and Ages come and pass, leaving memories that become legend. Legend fades to myth, and even myth is long forgotten when the Age that gave it birth comes again. In one Age, called the Third Age by some, an Age yet to come, an Age long past, a wind rose among the streets of Juuban. The wind was not the beginning. There are neither beginnings nor endings to the turning of the Wheel of Time. But it was a beginning.  
  
The wind traveled along the busy streets, flowing around the cars. It passed by the local high school, past the Crown Game Arcade, and into the Cherry Hill Shrine. It pushed its was through an open door and came to rest upon the sleeping form of a young Shinto priestess, Rei Hino.  
  
At that precise moment, Rei was dreaming. As she dreamt, she was floating over a huge landscape. At one end, she saw a huge black mountain, covered in what seemed to be perpetual darkness. Rei could feel a presence at that mountain, as if the dirt itself was evil. She moved closer, trying to divine the mountain's purpose when she heard, from the other side of the landscape, a great roar. Turning around, she saw two giant dragons. The beast wheeled in the sky for a moment, then dived down towards the figure of a young man. The man appeared to be in his early twenties, with blue and reddish gold, with a rather handsome face and a bearing of self- importance. The dragons shrunk down and wrapped themselves around the man's arms, melding with his skin. The man gave a satisfied nod, then began walking towards the mountain of darkness.  
  
As he walked across the land, fire followed at his heels and the earth was rent asunder by his footsteps. In his hand, he held a glowing sword. But, with every step he took, the sword grew twisted and brittle, 'til it resembled a twig.  
  
Rei watched this all with absolute terror, and yet she felt the need to watch it all. Forcing herself to look back at the mountain, she saw, at the base, seven stone disks, each one engraved with a yin/yang symbol. Then, as the man grew closer, the disks began to systematically shatter. When the last one broke, the mountain itself shattered. A cloud of purest black billowed out, and engulfed the land. The man tried to fight the cloud, but all his attempts were in vain, as the cloud swallowed him whole.  
  
The cloud then began to rise up towards the sky. Rei followed it higher and higher 'til they both seemed to have traveled past the stars. Then, as the cloud stopped, an impossibly huge net of intricately woven strands of light came into view. Rei only had a moment to stare at the wonder, as the cloud started to rip the net apart. It began to move towards the center of the net, shredding glowing strands as it went.  
At the center, Rei was met with ever more amazement. In the middle of the net, there was a giant seven-spoked wheel. Coiled through the spokes was a huge serpent trying to devour its tail. The cloud tore the serpent from the wheel and proceeded to break the snake into eighths. After it had destroyed the serpent, the cloud smashed the wheel. And then, all that was left was Rei and the cloud.  
  
Rei moved closer to the cloud and reached out to touch it. The cloud began wrap itself her in an exploratory fashion. Rei then spoke for the first time since the dream began.  
  
"What are you?"  
  
Suddenly, Rei felt the cloud push itself into her mind. Her body felt numb as the cloud forced its thoughts in with her's.  
  
SHAI'TAN  
  
Rei did not know why, but that name filled with a primal terror. Calling upon all her will power, she flung the cloud out of her mind. The cloud hung back for a minute, then burst into flame. The flames swirled around Rei and began to burn her. Her skin turned black and peeled back, and her muscles fell from her bones.  
  
And Rei Hino woke up screaming.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was a normal enough Sunday in Juuban. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and a certain pig-tailed sailor scout was running so hard one would wonder why she didn't have a heart attack, considering all the sweets she ate. Running next to her was a black cat who must have been in top shape through all those years of running.  
  
"Luna," Usagi whined. " why do we have to go to these stupid scout meetings anyway? Nothing has happened around here since I fought Galaxia."  
  
"Because we never know when something will happen." Luna replied. "Besides, you wouldn't think these meetings were stupid if you tried to be on time, for a change." Usagi skidded to a halt in front of the shrine, then raced up the steps. When she got there, she found Rei, Ami, Makoto, Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru waiting for her.  
  
"Hi, guys. Where's Minako?" Usagi inquired. "Rei sent her to find Setsuna." Ami replied. "She won't tell us why, though." She leaned in closer and whispered. "She hasn't said anything since. She just sits there staring at the floor."  
  
"That's odd." Usagi walked over to Rei. "You okay, Rei? Hello? Rei?" She began waving her hands in front Rei's face.  
  
Makoto sighed. " We've tried everything we could think of, Usagi. She just won't respond."  
  
Usagi thought about for a moment, then a smile came to her face. "Rei? This is Usagi. I'm afraid I spilled ice cream on your entire collection of Maison Ikkoku." She then backed away and prepared for the coming fireworks. They never came.  
  
Haruka chuckled. "An interesting approach Usagi, but I think it that a little more then that to get her attention."  
  
It was at that moment that Minako walked in the door, followed by Setsuna. "We're back!"  
  
Setsuna sat down across from Rei. "Now, Rei. What is the problem?"  
  
Rei looked up, then sighed. " Last night I had a dream. I believe it may have been a premonition.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
In an alleyway behind the arcade, a group of the homeless sat in silence.  
The thin glowing line appeared in midair, slicing one of them neatly in half. The line then rotated, becoming a circle. Out of the circle stepped a stately man in his middle years wearing something that would have been more appropriate for a Renaissance festival. He surveyed the area for a moment, then waved casually towards the others. They all clutched their chests, then died without a sound.  
  
The man's cloths became hazy for a moment, then they were replaced with an armoni suit. Then, seemingly as an after thought, he burned all the bodies to cinders.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mamoru was reading a book when a strange feeling overtook him. He didn't know what it was, but did he know that somewhere in the city, there was evil. Grabbing his rose, he ran to the door. That evil was coming from the direction of the Cherry Hill Shrine.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
". and then I woke up." Rei concluded. She turned to Setsuna. "So what do you think it means?"  
  
Setsuna gave her a sweet smile. "It doesn't mean anything, Rei. You're probably still spooked from the incident with Galaxia. In your mind, the cloud probably stands for chaos and the man probably stands for your failed attempts to fight her."  
  
"How I wish were so, dear ladies." The senshi turned around to find a well dressed, middle-aged man standing in the doorway. "Your dreams represent the conflict that has engulfed my world. I've come to ask for the assistance of the only one who can help us." He turned to Hotaru. "Please, help us, Sailor Saturn."  
  
"No! Don't trust him, senshi. This man is pure evil." Setsuna stood up, a got out her transformation pen, and was knocked across the room by an invisible force.  
  
"Setsuna!" An angry Usagi turned towards the man. "You just made the biggest mistake of your life! Senshi, let's transform and kick this guy's butt!" The room was suddenly alive with transformation sequences. (I'm sorry, but can't remember what they are. Feel free to flame me.)  
  
"To attack one of our own is unforgivable. I am Sailor Moon, and in the name of the moon."  
  
"And Mercury."  
  
"And Venus."  
  
"And Mars."  
  
"And Jupiter."  
  
"And Saturn."  
  
"And Uranus."  
  
"And Neptune."  
  
".we will punish you!"  
  
The man gave a moderate applause. "I'm very impressed, but I really want Sailor Saturn, so could we just get straight to the point, hmm?" He lifted his right hand, causing the room to explode.  
  
The senshi were thrown out into street. Sailor Mars was the first to get up. "Now its our turn! Flame Sniper!" An arrow of fire flew towards the man then harmlessly slide off of a forcefield.  
  
Suddenly, Sailor Mars felt wrap around her throat. She looked down, but saw nothing but air. The thing around her throat gave a sharp tug and began pulling her towards the man, bringing her face to face with him.  
  
He began studying her. "An interesting application of the power. I don't suppose you would tell me how you did it?"  
  
She spit in his face. "Not a chance! Why don't you tell me why you're attacking us?"  
  
He sighed. "As I told you, I want Sailor Saturn. Speaking of." He gave a negligent wave towards her and she flew through and into a car. He then turned his attention towards the recovering Saturn.  
  
Saturn was barely getting on her feet when the invisible force lifted her off the ground.  
  
"Put her down!"  
  
The man turned towards Tuxedo Kaman. "And what do you want, masked man?"  
  
"I said put her down!" Tuxedo Kaman snarled. He flung open his cape and released a barrage of roses. However, the flowers simply rolled off of the man's forcefield.  
  
The man started to laugh tremendishly. "You really thought flowers would hurt me? I should still you simply for being that foolish." He fixed he gaze of Tuxedo Kaman, then in Kaman's place stood Chiba Mamoru. The man then made a flicking motion, causing Mamoru to fly across the street and into the side of a building.  
  
Across the battlefield, Sailor Mercury was tending Setsuna while Jupiter stood ready to defend them both if the man turned his attention their way. "How is she doing, Mercury?"  
  
Mercury was currently scanning Setsuna's body with her computer for injuries. "She should be okay. It seems we took the brunt of the attack."  
  
"That's good. Now could you tell me how that guy just forced Mamoru to detransform.?! Or at lest tell us how to beat him?"  
  
Mercury swung around and focused her sensors on the man. "I can't tell you how he's doing it, but I think I may have found a weakness." She turned towards Uranus. "His forcefield ends at ground level."  
  
Uranus smiled. "Then this should turn the trick." She slammed her fist into the ground. "World Shaking!"The energy ball ripped through the pavement, slipped under the forcefield, and exploded under the man. He flew upward and landed against the shrine. Pulling himself up, he spit out a tooth, and began to advance on Uranus. "You will pay for that!"  
  
"You shouldn't let your guard down!" Neptune yelled to him. "It's bad form! Deep Submerge!" The man turned just in time to see the ball of water energy strike him.  
  
Holding his arm in pain, the man began to limp away from the senshi. "This was not the plan! We shall meet again, and then you shall die!" A line of light appeared in front of him, then rotated into a portal.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sailor Pluto and Sailor Chibi-Moon walked down the corridor of time. It was Chibi-Usa who finally broke the silence. "Can't you at least tell me where and when Mother is sending me?"  
  
Setsuna looked down at senshi in training. She had grown into a beautiful girl since she had last traveled back in time, infact today was her 19th birthday, but she was still had a girlish attitude towards everything and had yet to pass the test to become a full senshi. "Your mother wants it to be a surprise. Now, do you still have the bauble your mother gave you?"  
  
Chibi-Usa reached into the pouch at her side and produced a small, metal orb. "Yup!"  
  
Setsuna smiled. "Good. Now make sure you don't lose it." After a little pause, Setsuna waved her staff at the wall. In blur of motion, a large set of double doors appeared. "We're here." The doors opened to reveal the senshi in the middle of a battle.  
  
Chibi-Usa gulped. "So I'm supposed to help them defeat that guy?"  
  
Setsuna shook her head. "No, you're just supposed to enjoy the ride." With that, Setsuna pushed Chibi-Usa out of the time corridor. There was a flash of light, then the doors disappeared. When all this was done, Setsuna hung her head and sighed. "I hope your right about this, Serenity."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
"You're not getting away that fast, buster!" Sailor Moon lifted her sceptor. " Moon Rainbow Heart Ache!"  
  
The man looked at the on coming energy ball for a second, then threw himself on the ground despite his injuries. The energy ball passed strait over his head and into the portal, where it exploded.  
  
The last thing any of them saw was a bright light.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
F.Y.I: That thing at the beginning about the wind, the Wheel of Time, and beginnings was how all the WOT books begin. I didn't create it, it just seemed appropiate.  
  
E-mail:RockerStarlight@hotmail.com 


	2. Chapter 2

The Eye of the Moon A Sailor Moon/Wheel of Time crossover Chapter 2 By Rocker Starlight Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: Wheel of Time was created by Robert Jordan  
Sailor Moon was created by Naoko Takeuchi  
  
Important Note ~ To simplify the language problems, Common in Wheel is being assumed to be English, since some of the scouts know more then others of that language.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Artimes stared at the destruction before him. Rubble was scatered everywhere, the street had been ripped open, a good part of the Cherry Hill shrine had appairently been blown away, and a car had been smashed beyond repair. But most importantly, he hadn't heard from Luna or the senshi since it happened.  
  
Why did they have to die? Why wasn't he there when it happened? Who would do something like this? He had gotten seperated from Mina on their way to get Setsuna, cut off by a guy on a motorcycle. Could he had done something to prevent it? What if he had been faster? What if he tried in someway to make sure nothing like this would've happened?  
  
Tears streamed down his face. The two most important people in his life, Luna and Minako, were missing, maybe even dead. And he wasn't even there when it happened. He didn't even get to say goodbye to them.  
  
He bit back his tears. Now wasn't the time. Central Command had to be informed of what happened. He had a report to file. A final report.  
  
Everything was gone. The Senshi, Minako, Luna. He had nothing left, and so, perhaps it was time for him to leave as well. Time for him to disapper. Nobody would notice one more cat in the alleyways, slinking in the shadows.  
  
As he began to walk away, he passed a news crew doing a report from what scrapes of evidence they could gather. ". although authorities have yet to release any information on the bombing, several eye witnessess report that the Sailor Senshi were seen fighting a monster sortly after the bomb went off.  
  
The Senshi themselves were unavailable for comment. At this moment, we have only three suspected dead. Mamoru Chibi, who was seen by witnesses sortly before the second explotion, Rei Hino, the priestess who was training at the shrine, and Setsuna Meiou, who was also seen before the second blast. No bodies have been found yet, but the possiblity of inceneration has not been ruled out. Recaping our current story, what appears to have two bombs have detonated at the Cherry Hill Shrine."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Minako found herself being flung through infinate nothingness. She turned to the right and left to find something to identify with and only found inky darkness. Where ever she was, it was cold. Not cold like a winters day, but a numbness that filled her entire being.  
  
She tried to take a deep breath, but there was no air. Panic gripped her mind. She wasn't breathing, which must have meant that she was either dead or dying. She flailed her arms in hopes of catching something solid, her hands continuedly closed on nothingness. She tried to scream, but no sound came out of her mouth.  
  
Then, the distinct feeling of being pulled by something. She tried to resist it, but with nothing to support her, all her attempts were in vain. It was then that Minako became aware of a pinprick of light in the distance. The light became brighter and larger until it engulfed her entire body, forcing her to shield her eyes from the glare. When she opened her eyes again, she was once again on the ground. She opened her mouth, a sweet, cool air rushed in, filling her lungs.  
  
Stumbling to her feet, Minako surveyed her surroundings. She in a large city, all the buildings built in a design she would generally associate with the Mid-East. Moving her attention from the buildings down to the street, what she saw nearly caused her to black out again. Dead bodies lay everywhere. Some of them were dressed in suites of armor that resembled a bug, others in light platemail and conical helmats, still despretly clinging to pikes. But what horrified her the most was that the majority of dead didn't look like soliders at all. Little children lay among the cold arms of their parents. Lovers were still holding each other's hand. Elders wore espressions of pure terror.  
  
She turned away and stumbled over a corpse. When she looked up again, she saw a large hole, much like crater, surrounded by burning human remain. The stench of burnt human flesh mixed with the coppery smell of freshly spilt blood.  
  
Minako stumbled over to a wall and began to puke. "What kind of evil could cause this?" She cried to no one in particular. "No human could conciously do this and live with themselves!" Her words echoed down the carrion filled street.  
  
She sat there for unknown amount of time, until the silence was broken a muffled scream from beneth a pile of rubble. "Could anybody under the bloody light help me?!"  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
In Mat Cauthon's mind, something was wrong. Very wrong. He was alive. He was under a pile of bricks, and yet he was alive. In his mind, people didn't get buried under a pile of bricks and survive.  
  
Silently, he began to review the facts in hopes of finding an answer. Last her remembered, he was in Ebou Dar helping Nynaeve and Elayne search for the Bowl of the Wind. They had found it and were planning to move it to a farm outside of town. He had lost track of Olver and so told them that they would catch up. While he had been looking, the Seanchan had attacked. They had brought damane who, once they were brought inside the city, had started destroying stuff with the power. Then a wall fell on him.  
  
It was that part that confused him. From his point of view, people normally died when a wall falls on them. He mulled this over in his mind for a few moments, then began to laugh. Nynaeve was right. He was a woolhead. He had forgotten that normallity had held no sway over his life since that winternight two years ago.  
  
With the idea that it was alright for him to be alive firmly in his head, Mat began to consider his situation. It appeared that the only reason he was still alive was because the bricks, which all hung about half a foot from his body, had locked into place by using each other as susports. It was a rather complex concept of artitecture that would require a one in a million chance to happen if it wasn't manmade.  
  
Mat didn't care whose memory that had come from, all he cared about was the fact that any attempt he made to move even one of the bricks would cause the entire structure to come down on his head. This meant he needed someone from the outside to help him. "With my luck, it will probably be the Daughter of the Nine Moons." He grumbled to himself. Taken a deep breath, he began to scream. "Help! Is anyone out there?! Can anyone help me?!"  
  
No response.  
  
"Anyone?!"  
  
Nothing.  
  
"Help!"  
  
Nadda.  
  
"Please help!"  
  
Now it was getting anoying.  
  
"Could anybody under the bloody light help me?!"  
  
"Hold on! I'm coming!"  
  
Mat began to praise his lucky star that someone heard him. Soon, he could hear the sound of somebody moving the bricks outside. The darkness finally gave way to light and Mat saw his savior, who was argueably the prettiest girl he had ever seen. She extended her hand and helped him up.  
  
"Are you alright, sir?" Mat smiled to her and began to brush to dust off his cloths. "Just a little ruffed up, thank you. Where are my manners." He bowed to her and kissed her hand. "My name is Matrim Cauthon. And you might be." The girl smiled back and gave a slight bow. "Minako Aino. It's nice to meet you." It was at that moment that the dice started to roll around in his head.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Nynaeve Mandragoran, former Wisdom of Edmon's Field, Aes Sedi of the Yellow Ajah, and wife to the uncrowned king of Malkieri, was quite mad at the moment. Which was to say that she was in her normal state of mind. "Burn you, Mat Cauthon, how could even you raise such a disobidient child."  
  
She searched the yard with her eyes. "Olver, get out here right now! It's time for your lessions!"  
  
Olver ran by, laughing with joy. "You have to catch me first."  
  
Nynaeve gave a loud humph. They had found the child at the palace, looking for Mat. No doubt that woolhead left the boy behind to chase after a barmaid. Since then, everybody had taken it apon themselves to raise the boy, with varying degrees of success. Even Aveindha had tried to play a part in Olver's upbringing, even though he hated her. Or maybe because of it. She would never understand the Aiel code of honor, ji'e'toh, as long as she lived.  
  
Turning her attention back to the boy, decided to try to be diplomatic. "Olver, if you come and take your lessions, I promise they'll be interesting this time." She didn't expect his response. "I'd rather make love to a trolloc!" That was the last straw. Openning herself to the source, Nynaeve channeled a combined weave of water, air, and spirit, mixed with some fire, into the boy, giving him the sensation of being stung in the hindquarters by 50 black wasps. "Ouch! Blood and bloodly ashes!" Olver ran out of his hiding place. Nynaeve then grabbed him in a thick weave of air. Pulling him close to her face, she gave him her sweetist smile. "Oh dear, it seems you've gotten yourself all dirty. You simply must have a bath." Despite Olver's protests, Nynaeve dragged him over to the bathhouse.  
  
She openned the door to find a young girl, slightly younger then Mat, unconcious in the washbasen. She was wearing a short pink dress, pink boots with ridiculous heels, and a rather tight top decorated with a large pink ribbon. Her hair was pink, and put up in two odd buns that resembled rabbit ears. But the strangest thing about her was that she was channeling even though she was unconcious.  
  
Nynaeve dropped Olver in her shock. "Oh merciful light."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chibi-Usa slowly openned her eyes. She was lying in a bed, where a nightgown of unfamiliar cut. Looking around, she saw a women sitting in the corner, reading a book. She was wearing a loose blouse and baggy, yellow trousers. Her hair was done up in an elaborate braid that hung all the way down to her waist. Next to her lay a bow and quiver full of arrows. The women looked up, smiled, and began to talk in english. "It is about time you woke up. Nynaeve has been jumpy as a bobcat, worried you might have something she couldn't heal." Chibi-Usa didn't have the slightest idea what the women was talking about, but at lest she spoke a language that she spoke herself. "I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about. I'm Princess Usagi the 10th of Crystal Tokyo and I would be very graitful if you told me what was going on here."  
  
The women gave her a warm smile. "It is a pleasure to meet you princess. My name is Birgitt. I'm afraid none of us here really understand what's going on, and that's got the Aes Sedi up in arms." Birgitt gave a mock bow. "We could discuss this over breakfest, if thy majesty would permit it."  
  
Chibi-Usa want to set the imputent women in her place, but the offer of breakfest quelled any other emotions she had. She practicly lept out of bed, tripping on the sheats in the process, causing the Birgitt to laugh out loud. Not a good first impression.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Minako looked at her traveling companion. Mat, once they had gotten past the introductions, had proven to be a very down to earth and very rude. When they had gotten to what to do about her friends, Mat's first reaction was that they should get out of the city first, telling her that there was a good chance that the Seanchan had already killed them or made them slaves. It was at this point Minako found out Mat also had a soft spot for women, because all she had to do was ask him in her most sweet/suductive voice and he stalked away mumbling about "fool women" and "pretty ankles", then returned in five minutes saying he would do it.  
  
As they walked down the deserted street, Mat kept nervously glancing behind them, as if the enemy was coming up at that very moment. Minako decided to break the silence. "So who are these 'seanchan'?" Mat kicked a hand out of his way, causing Minako to grimace. "As far as I can tell, they come from the other side of the Aryth Ocean and live in a strictly military society. Their all mad if you ask me." He shifted his hold on his spear. "The only reason for this invasion is that they claim to be the decendents of Artur Hawkwing's armies and think that the entire continant is their birthright.  
  
Minako was still a bit confused. "Who was Artur Hawkwing?" Mat gave her a sidelong glance. "You don't know?! He was." Mat paused, as if recalling some old memory. "He was the king of the country of Tar Valon, who ruled most of the known world until he was defeated by Couladin Taim during the War of Power. Surely you heard the tales." Minako nearly yelped. Whoever this Hawkwing guy was, it seemed that everyone had heard about him. The last thing she wanted was to look suspicious, so she decided to lie. "Oh yeah! Him! I heard about him once or twice, but I never really believed the tales." She gave a nervious laugh.  
  
Mat just smiled and nodded his head. "Yeah, I never really believed in them, either." Before Minako could blink, Mat wiped around, tripped her with his spear, and had a dagger up to her neck. "I never really believed those tales because they're not true! Tar Valon is a city, not a country, Couladin was really an Aiel who started the second Aiel War, he never had the last name Taim, The War of Power ended hundreds of years before Hawkwing was born, and Artur Hawkwing never, ever, ruled Tar Valon!" He pressed the dagger closer to her skin. "So the real question is 'Who are you'." Minako gulped. "I told you the truth! Please, believe me!" Mat pressed the blade even closer. "Then where are from and why don't you know about one of the most famous men in history?" Minako started to speak, but was cut off by the sound of clanking armor and marching men.  
  
Mat's face went pale. "Blood and bloody ashes!" He wraped his arm around her neck and forced her to her feet. Dragging her over to one of the buildings, he kicked in a shop's door, and flung her in. Once inside he motioned her to the floor with his dagger, then laid down himself, putting his hand with the dagger on the back of her neck. "Don't make a sound.'  
  
The sound of marching passed by the abandon shop, sometimes broken by the grunt of a large animal.  
  
Finally, the sound subsided and Mat let her get back up. Minako found the courage to speak again. "W-Where those the Seanchan?" Mat just nodded. Suddenly, Minako heard a third voice. "Drop the dagger." Mat's hand moved away from her neck and his dagger clattered on the floor. "The spear too. Kick them over there." There was the sound of more metal hitting the floor, then a faint hissing sound as they slide across the surface. "Uhh.you can turn around, Mina-chan." Minako slowly turned and saw Michiru and Haruka, the latter with a knife against Mat's back. Michiru smiled at her. "Long time, no see, ne?"  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Demandred grimaced. This was not susposed to happen. The Senshi could seriously inhibit his plan. Worst of all, he had lost Saturn. He sighed. Looking for Saturn would be difficult, but his more pressing problem was what to do with the Senshi. They were valuable assets, but too uncontrolable. He took a deep sip from his cognac. "It seems I have no choice but to follow your course of action." He said, turning to the man across from him. "Perhaps I could even kill several birds with the stone."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Child Nero carefully closed the door the Eamon Valda's study behind him. The current Lord Captain Commander was stooped over his desk writing on a parchment.  
Nero swallowed hard, then spoke. "You called for me, sir?" Valda turned towards him, giving him a smile only the truly mad could give. "Ah, yes, yes. Come. I called you to deliver this," He indicated the parchment."but I also give you the priviledge of being witness to history. Tell me, Child Nero, who is it you think that is invading Amadicia?" Nero felt ready to spoil himself. "Everyone knows that it's an army of darkfiends, sir."  
  
Valda face was still locked in that grim smile. "Exactly! And what is the purpose of the Children of the White?" Nero was a bit confused. Everyone knew what the answer to that was. "To seek out and destroy all those on the side of the Dark One. To kill Darkfiends."  
  
Valda looked on the verge of laughing. "And soon, that purpose will be fulfilled!" He waved the parchment infront of Nero's face. "I have here an order to rally the Children for an assult on these Seanchan, these followers of the Dark!" Nero was shocked. "Sir! We hardly have the men or the resources here to." Valda cut him off. "Ahh, such a young and limited mind. I don't mean just the Children here. I am talking about all the Children in the World! From the Borderlands to the Fingers of the Dragon! From the Aryth Ocean to the Dragon Wall! The greastest army since the days of Artur Hawkwing! An army to change the course of history! Now, watch as destiny is fullfiled." With that, Valda reached over a picked up a large candle with a golden wax. He held it over the bottom of the paper, letting the wax drip down, forming a large, golden blob at the bottom of the paper. Then, while the wax was still warm, he pressed a stamp into it, leaving the seal of the Children of the Light.  
  
Valda then practically shoved it into Nero's arms. "Quickly, deliver this to the buerocrates. All glory to the Light!" Nero nuckled his forehead. "All glory to the Light!"  
  
With that, he took off down the hall, followed by Valda's insane laughter.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------- Well, that makes everything rather depressing, doesn't it?  
  
E-mail:RockerStarlight@hotmail.com 


	3. Chapter 3

The Eye of the Moon A Sailor Moon/Wheel of Time Crossover Chapter 3 By Rocker Starlight Rating:PG-13  
  
Disclaimers: Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi  
Wheel of Time belongs to Robert Jordan  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
Naru stared at Usagi's empty desk. They had been friends for as long as she could remember. They had laughed togather, cried together, fell in love together. But no more.  
  
Two days ago, someone had apparently bombed the Cherry Hill Shrine. Usagi was one of the casualties.  
  
The authorities had found no official proof that Usagi was dead, but they had found no proof that she was alive, either. It was as if Usagi was simply wiped off the map.  
  
There was a grievance period, of course, but Naru knew that someday someone else would be sitting in that seat as if nothing happened at all. It didn't seem fair. It just didn't seem fair.  
  
Then, as she had done so many times before over the last two day, Naru broke down crying.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
Jaichim Carridin stared at the note in his hand. An order, from Eamon Valda, that all Children of the light return to what was left of Amadicia. He had no doubt what the motive was. Ever since these "Seanchan" had shown up, many of the children had been talking about rallying all the forces of the Children of the Light and throwing their full might against the invaders. Apparently, Valda was mad enough to try it.  
He was a bit confused by the Lord Captain Commander's behavior of late. His agents in the Fortress of Light gave him information on Valda's every action, and he had met the man several times himself. When Valda first took the reins of power, he seemed to by a strong, level-headed man with common sense to spare. Then, a week or so ago, the man went absolutely mad with power and obsessed with attaining glory. It was as if he had become a different overnight.  
  
But that was an issue for another time. Now, Jaichim's biggest concern was what the up coming war meant. It was apparently quite important to his real masters. So important, they had practically ordered him to try and seize power, something he would have done himself anyway.  
  
It had all started when he was warned in his dreams of the Seanchan invasion of Altara, three days before it had happened, giving him time to flee Ebou Dar. Then, right after he had gotten to order he now held in his hands, a myrddraal appeared in his tent and ordered him to grab as much power as possible in the coming debacle. It seemed that the shadow wanted as much influence as possible in the new world order. He smiled to himself. His oaths to the Great Lord were finally paying off.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
Perrin took a deep breath of the night air, letting it fill his lungs. The smells of the forest wafted into his nose. Noises echoed in his ears. Supreme peace was all around him.  
  
He reached out with his mind, tentatively at first, projecting the image of a young bull with steel horns, filling in every detail down to the way he smelled. He thought it was time he introduced himself to the local population. He stood there silent for a moment, waiting for the reply. It came slowly at first, cautiously, then became firmer, forming into the image of a back of wolves. We are here, brother. He smiled. It was times like this he was happiest. When he could forget about the seals, the Dark One, the Forsaken. He sighed. Berelain.  
  
It's not that she wasn't any help. She was able persuade the queen to give them permission to hunt the dragonsworn, and the Winged Guard she brought along provided assetance. If only she would acknowledge the fact that he was married. Or maybe just acknowledge the fact that he just didn't want to be her pretty. It disgusted him that she even used the word "pretty" to describe such a thing.  
  
A rushling in the bushes brought him back down to earth. "Light!" He thought to himself. "Did that woman follow me out here?!" He began to run, but took a moment to sniff the air. Instead of the light, perfumed smell of Berelain sur Paendrag, he got the the familiar scent of one of his closest friends. "You can come out now, Aram. I don't need a bodyguard."  
  
The bushes parted and out stepped Aram, former Tuatha'un and self-appointed body guard. "I'm sorry, my lord. You were going out alone and I thought you might need some protection." Aram's features lightened slightly. "Espectualy from the First of Mayene, if the one set of rumors are to be believed. Or maybe your wife, if the other set are to believed instead." Perrin shoke his head with a bemused smile. "Maybe I do need a bodyguard, Aram. If you feel you can face them both." Aram's face became pale when he said that, like a man who relized he just signed his own death warrant.  
  
Perrin began to laugh at his friend's expense, when a feeling of panic swept over him. The wolves voices echoed through out his brain. Run, brother. Something comes. Perrin fought down the urge to sprint away. Sending his mind out, he locating the nearest wolf. What is it brother? What is coming? The reply he got was filled with intense fear. Something not right, brother. Something that does not belong. Perrin turned to Aram. "Get back to the camp. Alert the others and return with reinforcments." Aram knuckled his forehead and sprinted back towards the camp.  
  
Turning back towards the woods, Perrin lifted his axe and ran off into the woods. Pausing for a moment to get his bearings, he saw a bright flash come about a hide to his left. When he got there, all he saw was a tree cut clean down the middle. Walking over, he examined the cut. The wood was smooth and slightly warm. He grimaced. What did this must have been using the one power. Probaly a portal. The only ones he knew of who could do that were Asha'man, Forsaken, and Rand, none of whom he was estatic to see.  
  
Gripping his axe handle tighter, he sniffed the air, searching for the channlers scent. Instead, he found a unfamiliar scent, slightly behind him. Who ever it was, they were younger then him, but slightly past the age of consent, with the smell of a person who spent a lot of time in a place with other people, maybe a city. Definatly female, and perhaps sleeping. Slowly turning around, he began to stalk towards the source of the scent.  
  
Lying on the ground was a blue-haired girl. She was wearing a white shirt, decorated with an odd assortment of blue ribbons and ruffles, that was tight at the bodice and lacked sleeves. A tiara of made out of gold with a sky blue jewel set in the middle decorated her forehead and she had the oddest shoes, ones that did not look confortable. But the most surprising thing about her was her skirt, which was a dark blue and left nothing to the imagination.  
  
Her breathing was slow and far apart and sweer covered her body. Perrin carefully picked her up and started to walk back to camp. Who ever she was, she was obviously ill and needed attention. On the trip back, he heard her mumble something about sailors and the moon. -------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
Ami felt her slowly coming back to life as she regained conciousness. The last thing she remembered was a fight, then a blinding white light. Forcing her body to respond, she got up and looked at her new surroundings. She was in a tent, lying on a pallet. Over in the corner sat a washstand with a large bowl and a candle. She then looked down at her self. She had appairently detransformed while she was out, but besides that, she was okay. Looking to her left and right, she saw Rei and Makoto, who were still asleep. It was then that she was aware of people outside of the tent, having a conversation in english.  
  
".don't seem to pose any threat, so we should at lest let them stay until they're set to leave." Said a women with a stern, yet considerate voice. "They can't Aes Sedi sent to spy on us, their too young." Another women with a light, playful hearty voice spoke. "How little you know, farmgirl. They could be accepted. I know the tower usually doesn't let accepted leave with out the supervision of a full sister, but I wouldn't put it past them, nowadays. They've skiddish a frog in a pan of boiling water every since Al'thor proclaimed himself. Isn't that right, Perrin?" She said the last word with a touch of sweetness in her voice. A man began to talk(actually, it was more like studdering) but was cut off by another man. This one's voice was a cross between a kindly old farmer and a drill sergant. "I wouldn't pass judgment too soon, Berelain. All we know for now is that they can somehow channel, even when unconcious, and that they released the source at the same time those strange cloths of theirs disappeared." That was accompany by a sniff from one of the women.  
  
Ami stumbled to her feet. It seemed that who ever these people were, it would be to her benefit to introduce her self.  
  
Walking over to the tent flap, she pushed it aside to reveal four people standing there. One was a women of a medium height and build, with dark brown hair that ended at the middle of her neck, wearing a high-necked riding dress of a light brown color. Next to her was a tall man, with a musclar build and curly brown hair, including a thick beard that covered the bottom half of his face. Across from them was another women. She was slightly taller then the first one, with light red hair and a tiara that looked like a hawk in midflight. Her dress fit very snuggly around her form, which would make super model jealous, and a neckline that had decided to go the way of the titanic. The last member of the group was a man in his middle years, with a light beard. He was dressed in an all black military uniform, with two pins, shaped like a sword and a dragon, on his collar.  
  
"Excuse me," She began. "But could you tell me where my friends and I are?" The bearded man gave her a warm smile. "You are currently in Ghealdan, near the Mountains of Mist." He gave a bow. "Let me introduce myself. I am Perrin Aybara, of the Two Rivers. May I ask who you are." Ami returned the bow. "Please excuse my rudeness. I'm Ami Mizuno, from Tokyo." Her last words caused confusion on all of their face. The woman with the plunging neckline spoke first. "And where might that be, child?" Ami was a bit perplexed. Tokyo was one of the most famous cities in the world. "If you have a map, maybe I could show you." The women nodded. "I believe I have one in my tent. Please, come with me." The woman began to move away, followed by the others. Ami follow, thinking about her current perdicament. Ghealdan? I've never heard of that country before. Maybe we're in some backwood part of the world. Or we're in bigger trouble then I thought.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
Chibi-Usa looked down at the table of food before her and nearly drowned in her own saliva. On the table lay smoked fish, oysters, fruit, bread, cheese, and other such items. She began to woof down the food the second she was seated.  
  
Birgitt sat down oppisate her and began to fill her plate with whatever Chibi-Usa hadn't demolished yet. "Rather improper way for a princess to eat, isn't it?" Chibi-Usa looked up to give a retort, but Birgitt held up her hand defensively. "Don't worry. Your not the first person I've seen eat like that, and you won't be the last." Chibi-Usa returned to her eating, but thought she heard the woman mumble "If I'm lucky".  
  
A few minutes later, she heard a knock on the door. Birgitt sat up and opened it. "Good Morning, Nynaeve. As you can see, our guest seems to have regained her appatite." Chibi-Usa then heard scream. "Great bloody ashes. How under the light does anyone eat like that?!" Turning around, Chibi-Usa saw a short woman, with reddish-brown hair that was in a braid as long as Birgitt's, though a bit simpler. A braid she currently had in an iron grip, appairently ready to rip it out of her scalp. Chibi-Usa tried to put on her most innocent looking face. "I'm sorry. I was just so hungry and." She never got an opportunity to finish, any attempt for diplomacy crushed by Nynaeve's pyshcotic gaze. "You'd better be sorry! Do you know how much a meal like that costs!? And in the middle of a war, no less! I should warm your bottom for such gluttony!" Chibi-Usa felt the intense need to run at that point. Nynaeve's face adopted a look of cunning evil. Folding her arms beneath her breasts, Nynaeve looked at Chibi-Usa with cool, calculating eyes. "But I can think of much more poetic punishment for you." Nynaeve seemed to concentrate for a moment, then Chibi- Usa's bowls felt the intense need to run. As she streaked to the outhouse, Chibi-Usa thought she heard Birgitt scolding Nynaeve, referring to a person called Semirhage many times.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
The Yoger brothers were not ordinary people. Far from it. They had both been born with the natural ability to channel. Because of their remarkable and ultimitly accursed powers, they were traveling to the one place rumored to the teach them how to control and utilize saidin, the fabled Black Tower in Caemlyn.  
  
As their cart bumped down the dusty road, Falen, the eldest, noticed a bright flash in the forest. When they went to investigate, they found a young girl, dressed in a rather revealing black and purple outfit. On her forehead was a italizized "h", giving off a faint purple glow.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
Chibi-Usa flopped down on her bed. It seemed that her meeting with that Nynaeve woman was destined to be the high point of her day.  
  
After breakfest, the Aes Sedi had insisted on meeting her. After running an innumeral amount of what they refered to as probes, they continuely pestered her to do something they called channeling. When she told them she couldn't, they had asked her if see was questioning Nynaeve Sedi's claims. When she said she was, the Wise Women, who appairently owned the farm, became very mad at her, acting as though questioning an Aes Sedi was some sort of treason. It then continued in a cycle for the entire morning until she showed them her Senshi transformation. There was a moment of amazment among them, then they acted as though it was the most normal thing in the world! They then spent the afternoon asking her how she did.  
  
When she had finally gotten out of that meeting, she had meet a woman named Aviendha. She appeared to be a nice, normal person, until they had gotten on the subject of that mornings incident. Aviendha had quite calmly, and with all sincerity, suggested that she let the cheifs whip her for eating so much food! Whip her!  
  
That had been the last straw. She was going to spend the rest of the day in bed. As she settled in for a nice long rest, she heard a knock on the door. "It's open." The door openned and the Aes Sedi named Elayne entered the room. "Chibi-Usa? I'm sorry about how the others treated you this morning. You have to understand that Aes Sedi don't like things they don't understand." Chibi-Usa looked up from her pillow. "Your not going to interogate me again, are you?" She didn't try to hide the fact that she was whinning. Elayne shook her head. "No, but it think I may have a solution." Chibi-Usa gave her a hopeful look. "May I have that brooch of yours. I just want to study it." With a moan, Chibi-Usa tried to suffocate herself in her pillow. -------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
I'm running a small poll. I want to know what you think Mat Cauthon's best curse is. It can be anything from "Blood and ashes" to "Sheep swallop and bloody buttered onions" to something you made up yourself.  
  
E-mail: RockerStarlight@hotmail.com 


	4. Chapter 4

The Eye of the Moon A Sailor Moon/Wheel of Time crossover Chapter 4 By Rocker Starlight Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimers: Wheel of Time was created by Robert Jordan  
Sailor Moon was created by Naoko Takeuchi  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Andrew looked at Naru walk by the window of the Crown Arcade. She took a moment to look up at him and he saw that her eyes were red from crying. She had been that way ever since the bombs went off at the Cherry Hill temple. He felt the same way to. But somehow, he couldn't bring himself to think that they were dead. Whenever he thought about it, an odd nagging feeling crawled over him, as if a small part of his mind keep telling him that everything was all right, that this was the way things were supposed to happen. He dismissed all this and went back to mopping the floor.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sevanna looked over the few hundred algai'd'siswai she had at her dispossel and frowned. That would not be enough to face an army of any size, even a wetlander one. She would have had more if not for Cadder's tricks. Those cubes he had given them had been faulty and now the Shaido Aiel were spread out across the wetlands, perfect targets for wetlander armys. She would dress him in gai'shain white for this transgression. No, she thought to herself, it would da'stang black.  
  
But now was not the time for these thoughts. Banishing form her head, she began to consider the options open to her. It was seemingly impossible to try and find the rest of the Shiado, not knowing where they were themselves. She looked over those who had followed her through the first portal. A few hundred spears, families, craftsmen, the Wise Ones, and a single Aes Sedai. Not a force she would throw at an army, but big enough for raids. It seemed that was her only choice. As long as they survived, it was a good choice.  
  
"So many choices to make, wouldn't you agree, Sevanna?" Sevanna spun around, automatically grabbing her knife from its case. Standing behind her was a wetlander man, who looked fairly average, except for the fact that his eyes were glazed over. He continued to talk. "Before you attack this body, know that it is only a messenger and you would do well to listen to its message. Your forces are broken and scattered to the winds. You need a strong ally more then ever." Sevanna did not like those words. No doubt that whoever sent this message was that "strong ally" who simply wanted to squeeze the Shiado for all they were worth, then betray them, as Cadder did. The man kept talking. "I offer this advice. Ally yourself with Al'thor. He already believes that being ta'veren means that the world will fall down at his feet. Play on that to gain his trust. And that oath rod you have in your possion might intrest him. Besides, I believe you already have your own plans for him." With that, the man doubled over, blood spewwing out of his mouth.  
  
Sevanna looked at the corpse and smiled. She had been so concerned with how to rebuild from Cadder's betrayl, she had forgotten the lessions she had learned on how to gain and hold power. Unconciously, she undid another button on her blouse. Al'thor would be hers. By any means nessicery, Al'thor would be hers. And he might just have the stamina to please her.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The watcher sat silently, hidden behind the fancloth. The Aiel woman, Sevanna, walked back to her camp. He smiled to himself, despite the pain. Small or large, increases in chaos were soon to come.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Usagi awoke to find herself in a backalley. Next to her was Mamoru, lying unconcious. "I see your finally awake." Turning around, she saw Setsuna standing over them. "Setsuna, what happened?" The elder senshi grimaced. "For the first time, I'm just as confused as you. It would seem that we're not on Earth any more." Setsuna tossed her a dress. " You better put this on if we want to keep a low profile." It was at that time Usagi noticed was wearing something similar. "Where can I go change?" Setsuna waved towards one of the darker corners of the ally. Usagi's face turned beet red. "You're not serious, are you?" Setsuna just nodded. Usagi still was all that sure about it. "Are you sure that's the only place to change? Really sure? Absolutely?" Setsuna gave an uncharictoristic laugh. "If it makes feel any better, I'll turn my back, and sure no one peeps." Mumbling something inconprehesable, Usagi krept into the shadows.  
  
When she had finished dressing, Mamoru was finally coming around. After Setsuna convinced him into a different outfit as well, then decided the best thing to do was to get out of the city in hopes of lowering the chance of getting involved in anything that wasn't their business. Setsuna made them both agree to let her do all the talking.  
  
As they walked down what seemed to be the main street, Usagi noticed that just about everybody was moving out of their way. At first, see just thought that it was that they were just being polite, but it would've been reassuring if she knew English. There was one word that kept popping up from the crowd around them. She wished she knew what an "Aes Sedai" was. Mamoru was obviously disturbed by what they were saying, but Setsuna didn't even seem to notice. In fact, Setsuna seemed perfectly calm fo someone who didn't know what was happening. Almost as if she was in her element, as if all this was just some triviality to her.  
  
As they continued forward, Usagi noticed that there seemed to be people moving out of the way of something in front of them. The people in front of them parted and two men stepped forward. They were both dressed in black military uniforms and had pins of both a sword and a dragon on their collars. One was in his early twenties, while the other one was fairly old with a limp. The young one grimaced, but the old one gave them a warm smile. He bagan to converse with Setsuna in English. She leaned over to Mamoru. "What are they talking about?" Mamoru whispered back to her. "He appearently thinks Setsuna is something called an Aes Sedai. The're some sort of police force for someone who calls himself the Lord Dragon. They want us to come to palace. From the sound of it, I think they may be arresting us."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Rand stiffled a yawn as the clerk read off the list of problems that were currently plaguen Illian. It seemed that Sammeal didn't really care to maintain the the kingdom, and now it was his responsibility to clean up the mess. It was not as if he wasn't used to these kind of things by now. He went through the exact process with Andor, Tear, and Cairhain. That didn't make it any less boring, though. Stealing a glance at the council of nine, he smiled to see that two or three of them were also dozing off.  
  
"There is still some conflict over the Plains of Maredo. Since you took over the throne of the Golden Bees, both Tearins and Illiners feel that they are intitled to the Plains. It appears to be nothing more then raids back and forth, but it could excalat at any moment. Patrols have reported that Aiel have also appeared across the Plain. They seem to be of the Shiado clan." Rhuarc's face hardened at this. "And, finally, an army has invaded Altara and Amadicia. They call themselves the Seanchan."  
  
Rand sighed. So it was finally time. The Seanchan had returned and it was now his responsibility to push them back. He knew this day had to come sometime, everyone knew it had to come some time. And this time, they didn't have to Horn of Valere.  
  
Standing up, he turned towards those in attendance. "Gentlemen, the day many of us have been expecting has come. These Seanchan believe that all land from the Aryth Ocean to the Spine of the World is theirs by birthright. It is our duty to convince them otherwise. This, unfortionatly, means war. War such as never seen before be anyone living. Despite current world coditions, these means that we all must put aside our anger towards one another and focus on the immediate threat. We will accept any allies, be them whitecloak, shiado, or deserters from the Seanchan. But we can not start this without approvel of the council, the high lords, and the clan chiefs. A concentious shall be held tomorrow at noon."  
  
Rand walked out of the audience camber, followed by the usual procession of Asha'man, maidins, and nobles. He turned to a clerk on his right. "Send out messages to the other nations. Even if they won't be allies, they should know about the Seanchan." The clerk scuried away, probaly thankful to be away from the Dragon Reborn. Bashere cocked an eyebrow at him. "Is that a wise choice, My Lord Dragon? They haven't even voted on entering the war yet." Rand sighed. "They're only voting for Tear, Illian, and the Aiel Nation. Andor and Cairhain will enter the war reguardless." Faint memories of people who entered the War of Power to late and were crushed by the shadow drifted up, but they weren't his. Your real, aren't you? Tell me your real, Lews Therin. Tell me I'm not mad yet! There was no reply. Lews Therin Telamon had not spoken ever since Cadsuane arrived.  
  
Up ahead, he saw the familiar form of Asha'man Darshiva. The man walked strait up to him, reguardless of rank, and spoke. "I must talk to you in private." He motioned to one of the private dinning rooms. Rand nodded, then turned to his encourage. "If you will excuse me, I have some private matters to discuss." The nobles tried to follow him in, but were stopped by the maidens.  
  
Once inside the dinning room, Rand let out a deep breath. "Now, Darshiva, what is so important that you had to talk to me in private?" He took a seat at the table and motioned to Darshiva to do the same. The Asha'man stayed standing. "Flinn and Telvar found an Aes Sedai walking in the plaza today." Rand rubbed the bridge of his nose. There was a time when he would have been startled by ths fact, but now something like that seemed commonplace to him.  
  
Rand gave him a skeptical look. "You wanted to talk to me about this? Unless there are twelve others in the city, I find it hard to care." Darshiva chuckled. "Oh, it gets much better. She had red eyes and green hair." Rand's eyebrows picked up. This was interesting. "Continue." Darshiva handed him three skeches. One was obviously of the Aes Sedai. The others were of a man about his age and a young girl with the strangest hair style he ever saw. "The young man seems normal enough, but knows nothing of Aes Sedai or the one power. The girl is a bigger mystery. She is ether crying her eyes out or babbling in tongues."  
  
Rand nodded. "This was worth it, Darshiva. I apologize." Now, what to do about them? "Test the boy and the girl. I want to talk to this Aes Sedai myself. Bring her here." Darshiva knuckled his forehead and walked out of the room. Rand leaned back and looked at the skeches. This would be worth some investigation.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Colin looked at the young girl sleeping in the back of their wagon. The odd outfit they had found her wearing had somehow been replaced with something similar, albeit a bit more decent.  
  
Picking up the food he had come for, he walked back to the fire. Falon tried to keep the blaze small. The last thing they need in this awful weather was more heat, despite the fact that it was supposed to be winter. The weather had been this way ever since Rand Al'thor proclaimed himself. Some said he was creating the weather as a way to subjacate to world. Others said that it was the Dark One trying to touch the world. Still others said that it was the Creator, punishing mankind. Colin didn't know which one to believe, but he didn't like the sound of any of them.  
  
Falon was idly staring into the flames when Colin returned. He silently took his dry meat, cheese, and bread and ate without a word. When the meal was done, Falon finally spoke. "What do you suppose she was doing out in the woods? Think she was abandoned?" Colin shooked his head. "Maybe she's a runaway from the White Tower. I heard it happens enough, though few ever get this far away."  
  
Falon gave his brother a quizical look. "You think she's Aes Sedai trained? I've never seen an Aes Sedai with a skirt that short or a glowing symbol on her forehead." Colin couldn't help snikkering. "You've never seen a real Aes Sedai before, either. For all both of us know, they could be ten feet tall with flames shooting out of their mouths."  
  
"Too true, too true. I guess we won't really know until she wakes up." Gazing back at the cart, Falon seemed to be lost in thought. Colin idly stoked the kindling. "We should drop her off at the next town we come to. Check the map, would you?" Falon nodded, then reached inside his bag, pulling out the map they had been following their entire trip. "Doesn't seem to be another town or city until Caemlyn. Better I suppose. If we can't find her a way home there, we can't find it anywhere."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dedicated Roland sifted his stance once more. He had been standing there entirely too long for his standards. Was his foot asleep? He couldn't tell due to the fact that his theigh was asleep. Trying to keep his mind off of his attrifining body parts, he spectively gazed around the room.  
  
Ten dedicated, five Asha'man, the cousin of the Queen of Saldaea, and one of the more influencial Aiel clan chiefs, all here so the Dragon Reborn can impress one Aes Sedai. There was some logic to it. Aes Sedai expected kings to kneel before, and so needed a lot to be impress, but there was such a thing as overkill.  
  
The Aes Sedai practically glided into the room. She took one look at those in attendence and gave a curt nod. "Such a small group. I'm insulted." This time, however, the laws of overkill held no sway over this room.  
  
Without waiting for even acknowledgment, she took the seat opposite the Al'thor. "I assume this is important." Al'Thor mearly shrugged. "It was I who felt insulted that you would come to Illian and not give its new king a visit. So I felt the need to get introduced." The Aes Sedai nodded, understanding fully. "Of course. I am Setsuna Meiou, Aes Sedai of the Blue Ajah. I simply came down to Illian looking for those who can channel." Al'Thor gave Setsuna an impressed stare. "I find it amazing that Salidar had the resources to still do that. Last I heard, they were preparing for war with the Tower. Well, I suppose even an army of Aes Sedai needs new recruits."  
  
Setsuna gave a sigh. "You can stop playing games with me, Al'Thor. Poorly played games I might add. No Aes Sedai would miss something that big, even when she was traveling. And next time, try using a city that hasn't been abandoned." Al'Thor laughed out loud. In fact, most in the room laughed with him. Setsuna "Sedai" looked as though she had fallen into a trap. "Then do not try to lie to me. Even most isolated village knows that the Tower is broken. Now, tell us who really are."  
  
Setsuna gave a deep sigh of frustration. "You must trust me when I say I can't tell you. It is not, or will it ever be, your concern." Al'Thor used a flow of air to lift a jug of punch and two cups over to the table. "Humor me. Please."  
  
Setsuna stood up. "No." Some how, she had gotten hold of some strange wand.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mamoru paced up and down his room. It was lavish enough, but it would take a complete idiot not to figure out that they were prisnors here. Usagi sat in on the bed, eating the food they had given them for lunch.  
  
He was in his fifty-third lap of the room when a loud explotion rocked the building. It was followed by a second, then a third, and finally a fourth, which destroyed the rooms wall. Standing there was Sailor Pluto. She thrust her hand foreward, offering it to them. Both he and Usagi grabbed it, expecting to be teleported. Instead, Pluto checked behind her. He looked over her shoulder, just in time to see a giant ball of fire inches away from them. Then there was a flash of light, pain, and finally darkness.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
High Lady Suroth gazed out of her window at the courtyard of the Fortress of Light. It was coming. She could feel in her bones. The message in her hand only confirmed it. One of the signs had been fulfilled. The return was coming. And it was coming at the worst possible time.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
E-mail:RockerStarlight@hotmail.com 


	5. Chapter 5

The Eye of the Moon A Sailor Moon/Wheel of Time crossover Chapter 5 By Rocker Starlight Rating:  
  
Disclaimer: Wheel of Time was created by Robert Jordan  
Sailor Moon was created by Naoko Takeuchi  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Darshiva examined the destruction caused by the battle with the woman who called herself Setsuna Meiou. She had wounded three dedicated, one Asha'man, and seven aiel. All because the Lord Dragon had asked what she was doing in Illian. She broken through three stone wall and two floors. Just to escape. And she and her companions had left no remains.  
  
A pity, that. Both the boy and the girl had the ability to channel, although they had an amazingly low amount of potential. But they could still use any recruits they could find. Maybe he would get a chance to investigate this further. It seemed to be several mysteries rolled into one.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mat looked over at the two girls and the boy across the room. Burn him for not hearing them sneak up on them. He should have been more careful.  
  
They obvously weren't muggers, or else he would be nude in a back ally with his throat cut. In fact, it seemed as though this was their first time sneaking up on a man with a knife. Probably nobles that had managed to stay alive during the invasion and were just trying to make some quick money. He could already see several mistakes they had made. They had only checked his sleaves and boots for knives, left his weapons were he could see them, and they had left him alive.  
  
Right now, the older girl with odd, bluish green hair was talking to Minako in some outlandish tongue, while the boy was guarding the door. Reaching into the space between his breeches and his small cloths, he carefully pulled the knife out. Slipping it into the knots on the rope, he began to loosen his restraints. Now, if only the dice in his head stopped rolling.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
".and then we ran into you." Minako concluded her story. It was such a relief to among familiar faces again. "So do you have any idea about what happened?"  
  
Michiru shrugged. "Last I saw, that guy was trying to escape and Usagi blew up his portal. This could be were he came from." She turned towards Mat. "Maybe we could get some answers out of this guy." She address him in English. "Now, would you mind telling me why you had a knife to Mina- chan's back?"  
  
Mat looked up towards her. "This coming from one of the people who just wanted to stick one in mine? It should be obvious to you. I don't like people who lie to me." Michiru looked a bit frustrated for a moment, then began to talk again. "She was only doing what she had to survive. Now, we can't just leave you here, so maybe we can form some sort of agreement. We let you go alive and you don't tell anybody about us. Deal?" She then noticed fibers floating to the ground. Checking behind him, she saw the knife in his hands. Yanking it from his grasp, she began to examine it. "Clever. One would wonder where you hid this one."  
  
Mat gave her an infecious smile. "You were sloppy when you checked me, that's all." He gave a sigh. "So, you want to let me go? And all I have to do is not talk about you? Works for me." Michiru gave a satisfied nod, then back to Minako. "That just leaves us with one problem for the moment. Where are the others? Since we three landed her, it would make sense that." She was cut off by Haruka. "Quiet. Someone's coming."  
  
The room fell silent. Minako picked up her transformation pen and saw that the two outers were doing the same. At the sight of the pens, Mat's eyes widened in fear. "Get rid of those." He hissed. "Get rid of them, or turn them off, or something." Michiru arched her eyebrows. "Why should we do that?" She whispered back. "You don't have to be afraid of these. They won't hurt you, if that's what your thinking." Mat shoked his head. "It's not that. Those things will serve as beacons to the damane." Minako began to feel fear creap up her spine. "What's a damane?" The look in Mat's eyes went from fear to absolute terror. "Your about to find out."  
  
On Mat's last words, the wall exploded. When the dust finally settled, there were eight people standing in the hole. Six of them were men dressed in the weird, insect-like armor she had seen on some of the dead and were carrying short spears. The last two were women. One was dressed in a blue a red dress decorated with lightning and had a silver braclet. The braclet was connected by a line to a silver collar around the neck of the other woman, who was dress in an all gray dress.  
  
Not wasting a moment, Minako raised her pen above her head. "Venus Crystal Power, Make Up!" The familiar energies of the transfromation filled her, but suddenly she had the sense of a blade forcing itself between her and her power, a sense of a piece of her being cut out. She fell to the floor, still in her civellian cloths. Two of the men rushed forward to grab her.  
  
"Deep Submege!"  
  
.and kissed the wall. Looking up, she saw that Michiru and Haruka had finished their transformations.  
  
She felt something crystalize in her head, and the women turned their attention to Neptune. The senshi's form rippled, then her sailor uniform disappeared and was replaced by her civillian cloths. An invisible force struck her, sending her across the room. The remaining soliders rushed Uranus. By now, the woman in gray was beginning to look strained, as if she was lifting hundred pound weights.  
  
"Minako!" She turned around towards Mat. "I can help, but I need you to undo these ropes." She took one last look behind her to make sure the soliders were still occupied with Uranus. The senshi form was starting to ripple as well. Which meant if they had any hope, it lay with a man no of them fully trusted. She ran over to where Mat was tied up and began to undo the ropes binding his hand.  
  
Mat smiled as the rope fell to the floor. "Thank you." Reaching down the neck of his shirt, he produce another knife and used it to cut the ropes off his feet. He threw it into one of the soliders faces, causing Minako to wince at the deadly accuratcy. One of the remaining solider turned his attention from the now detransformed Haruka and rushed Mat. Mat grabbed the man's spear and tried to wrench it away, but only ended up in a tug of war with the man. Seeing that the spear wasn't an option, Mat pushed forward, causing them both to fall to the ground. The moment they were on the floor, Mat produced yet another knife from his jacket and slammed it between the man's eyes. He looked up just in time to see one of the other soliders hit him over the head with the butt of a spear.  
  
The solider raised his spear to impale Mat. Grabbing a piece of wood from the remains of the wall, Minako blocked the strike, forcing the spear up. Mat took this opportunity to grab the solider's ankle and pull it out from under him. The solider fell to the ground, giving Mat the opportunity to transfer the knife from the dead man to the living man's left eye.  
  
Seeing his comrades fall, the remaining solider turned towards Mat and Minako. This proved to be a mistake, seeing as it required him to turn his attention from Haruka. The elder senshi kicked him in the knee, then brought a rock to his head. The woman in the blue and red began to look very nervous. She gave the lease a jerk and she and the woman in grey began to run. In one smooth motion, Mat picked up one of his daggers and tossed it into the back of the blue and red woman's head.  
  
At the death of the lease holder, the woman in grey fell to the floor in convulsion. Mat leaped over the dead bodies and began to run his hands over the collar. "Where is it?Where is it? Where is that bloody clasp?!" Suddenly, the collar split open. The woman began to gasp in air and sob. Mat started to comfort her. "Its alright. Your free now. You'll never have to do that again."  
  
He helped her to her feet. "Now, whats your name? Your real name." The woman gave a few more sobs, then straitened up, assuming a look of distainful superiority. "I am Herlata Sedai of the Green Ajah. I thank you for your assistence, child." She then towards Minako and the others. "I am sorry for that. I was not in control of my actions."  
  
Minako nearly toppled over as she felt energy rush back into her body. When she looked down at herself, she was back in her senshi unifrom. Looking behind her, she saw Haruka and Michiru in fukus as well.  
  
Herlata raised an eyebrow and sniffed indignitly. Mat simply sat down, took off his hat, and leaned against the wall. "I've seen some strang things in my life, but that..."He guestured to their skirts,".. takes the cake. Oh well, I think its time for a less violent introduction. Who cares to go first?"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Harold looked on sadly as they began to pile dirt into his brothers grave. Jod may not have been the best person in the world, but he was a dutiful solider. He always followed order, always did what he felt was right, always kept the family togather in times of trouble.  
  
Then, five day ago, he and his troop were fighting off a raiding party from the blight. The myrddraal had come out of nowhere. The Aes Sedai couldn't do anything. She healed the wound, but it was to deep, she said. The evil of Thakan'dar was too ingrained in his body, slowly killing him.  
  
Fighting back tears, he knuckled his forehead. This was the way Jod would want it. To die in battle, to die fighting the shadow. "The last embrace of your mother welcomes you home, Jod. Tai'shar Saldaea." -----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chibi-Usa looked up at the stars and sighed. Her first day in whereever she was and she was already miserable. Everyone here was so mean to her. Elayne had pestered her for an hour, trying to get her brooch, Birgitt keep teasing her, the Aes Sedai treated her like a lesser being, and Nynaeve was just a plain old bitch.  
  
A knock on her door brought her out of her stupor. "Come in." The door opened and Elayne stepped in. Chibi-Usa gave her one look. "No." The blond giggled. "I didn't come here for that. I can take a hint. Actually, I came to apologize for that." Chibi-Usa's ear perked up at that. "You really mean it?"  
  
Elayne sat down in one of the chair. "I understand that I can be a bit pushy, but you have to understand, you're a very unusual case. You have a very odd block and I think that your brooch may have something to do with it. All I want to do is help you."  
  
This again. Everyone her was convinced that she was something called a channeler. At least Elayne wasn't treating her like a piece of meat. "I told you before, I don't even know what 'channeling' is. Why can't you let it drop?" This caused Elayne to giggle even more. "You're a mystery, Usagi, and Aes Sedai don't like things they don't understand. I guess we're all trying to solve you."  
  
Chibi-Usa smiled. Maybe Elayne wasn't so bad. "At least you're nice to me. I don't see what everyones problem is." Elayne nodded. "Its not as bad as you think. You have to understand, Birgitt and Adviendha come from different walks of life. And Nynaeve, well, Nynaeve's just like that. You just have to get used to her. Come on, we're having dinner right now. It might give the chance to get more aquinted with everyone." Chibi-Usa, true to form, couldn't resist the offer of food.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Berkly put the pitch fork down and began to walk back to the main house. They were all in mourning from Jod's death, but the farm still needed to be tended.  
  
As he passed by the field, he gazed over at the former soliders grave. A shadow seemed to hang over that spot eversince the burial. Berkly noticed the extreme quit.  
  
Shouldn't there at least be some crikets out? A low rumble echoed from the ground. The dogs began to bay and the horses whinnied. Reality itself seemed to ripple. And fire erupted from Jod's grave.  
  
Out of the chaos stepped out a figured. It was Jod, a look of extrem hatred on his face. Berkly saw his eyes and gasped in horrer. For the figure had none, like a myrddraal. As the figure stepped out of the circle of fire, Berkly could now see that the figure's flesh was white as a corpse. "Aginor!" The man's lips moved, but the voice seemed to come from outside the body. "Where is Aginor?!"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
E-mail:RockerStarlight@hotmail.com 


	6. Chapter 6

The Eye of the Moon A Sailor Moon/Wheel of Time crossover Chapter 6 By Cruton Rating:  
  
Disclaimers: Wheel of Time was created by Robert Jordan  
Sailor Moon was created by Naoko Takeuchi  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ami looked at the map before her and fought back the urge to vomit. Of all her experiences as a senshi, this had to be one of the most frightening. The idea of being lost, in an unknown land, most of her friends missing, and no way to find them or to leave.  
  
Her hosts were nice people. They had been most courteous and didn't seem to have any malice against them, but it was obvious they had even fewer ideas on what just happened.  
  
"Lady Mizuno?" Ami's worrying was broken by the sound of her name. Standing by the tent flaps was a man, about Mamoru's age, although his face seemed a lot younger, dressed in colorful clothes, sort of like a gypsy's. "Lord Aybara told me to inform you that your companions have awoken." Finally, some good news. Taking a moment to thank the man, Ami rushed out of the tent and started back to the tent where Makoto and Rei were kept.  
  
On the way there, Ami noted that they had been found by what seemed to be an army. That just made their situation worse. With all their current problems, the last thing they needed was to land in the middle of a war.  
  
When she reached the tent, she found Lord Aybara waiting for her, his golden eyes flickering in the firelight, his mouth in a kind of smile that made you wonder if he was incredibly stupid, incredibly naive, or using it all as a façade so he could stab you in the back.  
  
"Ah, Lady Mizuno. I am so glad you came. Your companions woke up a few minutes ago." His expression changed to something grim and serious. "The Asha'man fear they might have some sort of head wound that healing can't help. They keep thrashing and babbling in tongues." As they neared to tent, Ami could hear the sound of Makoto voice, yelling in angry Japanese.  
  
"Get your hands off me! Let me go! Let me go!" Ami pushed back the tent flap. Inside, both Rei and Makoto were being restrained by two large women in dirt brown tunic and breeches. "Let them go. Please. They mean no harm." The women look past her at Lord Aybara, receiving a nod in response. They released the two teenagers simultaneously, then silently moved out of the tent, completely fading into the outside shadows.  
  
She turned to Lord Aybara. "Could you please leave, too? I'd like to talk to my companions alone." The man gave a deep bow, then turned on his heels and marched back towards the communal bonfires. It was only after he was out of sight that she gave her friends a joyous hug. "I'm so glad you're okay! I was afraid that you might have concussions!"  
  
Makoto was the first to brake the embrace. "I'm glad to see you, too! Where are the others?" Ami's good mood disappeared. "I don't know. You two were the only others with me. I haven't seen any of the others since that strange man attacked us." She closed her eyes, blinking back tears. "I suppose the best thing to do right now is to tell our own view points of what happened and try to work out a theory." -----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jachosca, Red Shield of Twin Mountains Hold, formally of the Shiado Aiel, took a moment out of his rounds to scan the area. The army, if one could truly call it that, was camped on a plain, located about a hide from the edge of the forest.  
  
He didn't like this position at all. To well situated for an ambush. Enemies could charge out of the forest and take them by surprise. Or simply lay down a barrage of arrows while covered by the foliage.  
  
He felt exposed here, disadvantaged, a fat, old lion ripe for the slaughter. These were not feelings akin to an aiel. When an aiel feels these things, it is usually a sign that something is amiss.  
  
As the blow struck the back of his head, he cursed demon and deity alike for the fact that he was right.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dk'ghan'dyr was, in all respects, not supposed to exist. He was, with the rest of his kind, a pale shade of true life, the one piece of the puzzle that did not, in any way, shape, or form, fit into the grand scheme of things.  
  
He, like all things that had found true happiness with their lot in life, didn't give a damn. He had his orders and his orders were to follow the orders of the human, Demandred. And Demandred's orders had been quite specific, not at all including the action of life contemplation. Simply wait for the fighting to begin and grab the targets.  
  
To his side, he could Fy'hnak'swr breathing. A waste of energy, but she was newly formed in the Great Lord's design, so habits such as that could be forgiven. Besides, the young sometimes needed a ritual like that to calm the nerves.  
  
Leaning against a tree, Slg'ytnk'ewr was examining his blade. If there was ever one Dk'ghan'dyr didn't trust, it was he. To fond of the pleasures of the flesh, to used to indulging his personnel desires. One such as that was too dangerous to have on a mission such as this, especially with these kind of targets.  
  
Turning back towards the valley, Dk'ghan'dyr's gaze focused in on the opposing slope. Men were running down towards the camp below. Men with swords and axes and pitchforks. Men in makeshift leather armor. Me whose faces were filled with that odd combination of hate and pity found only in fanatics. He couldn't make out any details beyond those. Besides the obvious differences of sex, they all looked the same to him. But that made no difference now. It had begun.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
The three senshi rushed out of the tent, attracted by the sound of fight. Rei felt the reushering weight of her transformation wand in her hand. She raised it over her head in an almost automatic gesture, the transformation phrase right on the tip of her tongue. That was as far as she got.  
  
Cold hands clamped on to her from behind, one over her mouth and the other holding wand and hand alike. They were thin, yet steel hard, and had an unreal texture. Rei planted her feet against the ground, forcing her body half way around, trying to catch a glimpse of her attackers face.  
  
The sight that met her could have death itself. Its Maggot-white skin was tightly pulled across bone, the nose was an ugly snoot, and its skin radiated the smell of long dead flesh. Most alarming aspect of the creature was the eyes or lack there of. The basic structure for eye sockets was there, but the holes had been covered by skin.  
  
Rei felt a perlizing fear corse through her body, freezing her limbs in place. She was dimly aware of Ami and Makoto struggling with similar creatures in the background, but fear dominated all but a small portion of her mind. The monster lifted its cloak and darkness enveloped her and she had the faint sense of moving.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
When the darkness receded, Rei was greeted with the scene of a primitive campsite. It was filled with several humanoid shapes with bestial heads. They were all centered around a large fire with a chaldreon exuding a rather odd, somewhat revolting, smell. Several of the shadowy creatures hung on the edges, polishing their black swords and talking amongst themselves. And in the center was the man that had attacked them. Somehow, he actually seemed out of place.  
  
He gave them a deep bow and a handsome smile. "I'm sorry about the current accommodations, Miss Hino, but it was nessicery. Oh, I'm sorry. I don't believe I properly introduced myself." He walked forward and kissed her hand. She was to bewildered to stop him. "My name is Aran'gar."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
E-mail:RockerStarlight@hotmail.com 


End file.
